Blue Jeans
by Desilu19x
Summary: Jack Tripper never thought he would see her with other eyes, than that of a friend, but after a computer sets him up on a date with his longtime friend and roommate, Janet Wood, he realizes that all this time, she was more than just a friend to him. However, what would happen if he were to confess his feelings? Would the trio's friendship be broken forever? Jack/Janet


**So, I have seen quite a few stories of Jack & Janet, some of them are written starting this episode, so even though this isn't very original you can say, I wanted to write my own story for them^^ I LOVE Jack and Janet, and I want to write my own intake on them. Hopefully, I am keeping them in character:'D**

* * *

"_**Saying nothing… sometimes says the most." -Emily Dickinson**_

* * *

"_I never realized, how lovely you are"_

He said to her, she smiled modestly, looking back at him timidly, thanking him for his compliment. He would always tell her this whenever he had the chance, because she was indeed beautiful to him, but this time, as he looked at her, he felt his nerves grow. She wasn't just his roommate to him; she was more than a friend to him. However, _**just what was she to him**_? Was it really the lighting of the restaurant that made her stand out, or was it the way she smiled at him so bashfully? The way she giggled so child like, the way her graceful dark brown eyes kept looking back at him was so mesmerizing, she wasn't just like any other date.

"_Thank you very much Jack"_

She was a woman he cared for deeply, he did not intend to smooth talk her, as he would usually do with the rest of his dates. Actually, he couldn't find anything else to say, Janet was indeed different from other women overall in his life. She was radiant, sweet, and too intelligent for any cheesy line he could come up with, _**darn**__. _He laughed mentally as she asked him to kiss her, she was just as nervous as he was, but how could they be when they would kiss all the time? Sure, it was a date, but after all, they only cared for each other as friend's right? After a few failed attempts, they kissed, leaving both his mind and heart confused by what he was feeling. It wasn't like any other kiss they shared, this time, it was more bittersweet, he would have kissed her again if he could, but instead, found himself thanking the lord that the waiter had come right on cue with their next plate of food.

Time had passed by quickly for him, after the restaurant, he suggested they'd take a walk along the beach, she accepted, and as they walked, all they did was talk and laugh. He hadn't remembered the last time he felt that good with a woman, or with anyone overall. He felt as ease, with Janet, he felt like he could be himself. He didn't need to show off, he didn't need to buy her with the fact that he had a restaurant, or lie to her that he liked something just to keep her interested. When he made a joke, no matter how cheesy his joke was, she would always laugh sincerely, and whenever he had something to say, she would always listen so attentively. She would never look away, or look for anything else in him... she only wanted his company. If it would have been up to him, he would've stopped time and made the night last forever, but as soon as they stepped back into their apartment, reality sunk in once again. She was his roommate and friend, _**nothing more**_.

"_**She's just your friend Jack; she would never see you as anything else"**_

* * *

When she signed up for the computer dating service, she expected anything, she expected Duke Bradford to be any creep that was only looking for a night of fun. After all, it was basically a blind date! She almost backed out, but she convinced herself to go along with it, in the end, that was how Joan met her husband Tom right? How bad could it really be? Little did she expect to see that her long time friend and roommate Jack Tripper, be that mysterious Duke Bradford. As soon as she saw him, her first instinct was to run away and never look back, she wanted to forget, and she hated herself for even going along with the whole computer dating idea. However, Jack insisted her to keep on with the date, and how could she refuse? She was curious to see how Jack was like on dates, it was one of the things her roommate Terri and she would secretly discuss, he was always cute to them after all, and Jack was a flirt by nature. It was her chance to be with him alone, and to talk with him in a different manner. Yet, she had to keep in mind, that he was just a friend and roommate, nothing more. As she looked at Jack, whom looked at her back with his cheerful smile, and talked about his day, she wondered, _**what if**__?_Then, reality sunk in,

"_**What are you thinking? Get over him Janet; you're not his kind of girl. He only sees you as his roommate"**_


End file.
